Checkmate
by gigi2690
Summary: This is the sequel to Making The Move. Alex and Olivia continue their fun. Femslash. :


Hands. Mouth. Tongue. Nails. So many feelings flooded my brain, making me feel weak. I craved to taste every part of her essence, explore every niche…finally figure out the enigma that is Alexandra Cabot. I devoured the tangy flavour of sweat that seemed to be coating her porcelain skin in a glittery sheen. Slowly but surely we were making our way down the hall, not an easy feat to accomplish when all of my attentions are focused on the blond goddess quivering under my mouth. I am not sure where both of our shirts are. I hope that they are in Alex's office and not scattered across the hallway floor.

Alex growled and forcibly shoved me against a wall,

"We aren't going to make it." I tried to move but found my hands pinned to either side of my head. I could probably get free if I wanted to, but why would I?

"Make it where?" I had no idea that my voice had gotten so low and rough. Alex shuddered as if my words were stroking her,

"To your desk. It is too far." Alex's whiney voice sent chills down my spine. I fought the urge to break free and try to elicit that same sound, only an octave higher.

"What…do you suggest?" My voice was light and nonchalant, although my body was throbbing in longing to stake a claim on the exquisite woman in front of me. Alex's eyes darted around as if coming to a quick decision.

"We don't wait." I felt myself gulp audibly. Alex's unlocked office was one thing, but in the middle of the hall? In the law profession it wasn't unheard of to stay really late.

"Here?" I cursed my voice for sounding small, especially at the look on Alex's face,

"Not here silly. The room right down the hall." I sighed in relief, an office was better than the hall. Cop or not, I didn't want someone like Jack McCoy running into us…or-a vile thought flooded my brain-Trevor Langdon. That was almost enough to kill my libido. I looked back at the panting blond pressed against me, almost. My eyes darted to the room Alex had indicated. Shit.

"Branch's Office?" It came out in more of a squeak that I would have liked. Alex nodded and smiled mischievously. I shook my head determinedly, no I was not going to have sex in the head DA's-her boss's-office. I didn't want her that much. Alex saw my hesitation and sought out my lips hungrily in response. Her tongue slid teasingly over my lips, darting in just enough for a taste, but not enough to satisfy. Who was I kidding? Yes I did.

I could feel Alex smile against my lips; she knew she had won. How could I not cave with her tongue darting in my mouth and her body pressed flat against my own? I had it bad.

Alex relinquished her hold on me and pulled me by the hand. She was walking backwards, guiding me…entrancing me in the calm azure of her eyes. I could almost hear the splashing of the waves behind those orbs, or was that my heart against my rib cage? I idly wondered if this siren in front of me would be my downfall. As I watched her bite softly on her lower lip, I knew one thing; I had fallen.

Alex turned to open the door; apparently she had the key to his office. She kicked the door open quietly, well as quietly as one can in heels-scratch that-one heel. Where had her other shoe gone? That question would remain a mystery because I lost all interest in it the moment Alex shoved me down onto the oak desk. She crawled up limberly kissing a trail from my hips to my mouth. As she went her hands moved up my goose bump ridden skin. They moved like feathers, setting my veins aflame. God I wanted her now.

I reached up to touch the woman who tormented me so, but found myself unable to move. The clang of handcuffs resounded…my handcuffs. What an observant cop I was, I didn't even notice being cuffed with my own cuffs.

"How did you…" Alex put a finger to my lips. I sucked it in greedily and took satisfaction as a moan rolled off of her tongue. Alex pulled her finger away in hopes of reclaiming her bearings,

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," her hands unhooked my bra for the second time that evening, "for instance until a few hours ago you thought," Alex's mouth latched on to one of my nipples and gently bit down, "I wasn't interested in you." My back arched in response and I could feel my wrists becoming sore in my body's attempts to break free. Pure torture. Pure ecstatic torture. Her ability to speak amazed me to no end. It added to my agony, every one of her words poured over me, sending my senses into overdrive.

"Re...ea…ll…y?" I congratulated myself on my ability to say just one word. My reward was Alex's affections focused on my other breast. She sucked in my nipple and flicked it back and forth. My hips bucked and I smiled cockily as Alex was shot up a few inches into the air. It was my subtle reminder that although my hands were tied, I hadn't relinquished all control. Alex took the hint. She drifted downwards. She reached the edge of my pants, I hadn't bothered buttoning them back up again. Alex swiftly removed them and sent them unceremoniously to the floor.

Her fingers raked down my hips, pulling my panties away as she went. She paused and I looked up. Her eyes were rolling up and down my body and I shuddered under their intensity. One finger reached out and lightly stroked my opening. I moaned plaintively as it just grazed the surface,

"Tease." Alex smirked and let out a melodious laugh,

"You love it." I grunted in frustration,

"Not right now, I don't." Alex mock pouted,

"So you don't like this..." She slid a lone finger in and gradually removed it. I help but whimper softly,

"N…oo." Alex's fingers moved in small circles within my inner thighs,

"I do believe you just committed perjury detective." I squirmed as her nails slid down my thighs,

"What…are you going to…do? I have already…been…cuffed." Alex cocked an eyebrow and she gave me a look I knew well. It was the look she gave a suspect when they stepped right into her hands,

"You'll have to be processed. I must warn you," Alex's finger finally slipped inside and brushed my clit, "I am very thorough." Her finger was stroking at a steady pace, but it was still far to slow for my liking.

"More." I knew she wanted me to beg, and while under other circumstances I might have refused…his wasn't one of them. Alex finally obliged and slid in another finger, speeding up the pace. I felt my body rocking with her rhythm; I was close…so close.

"Aaalllex." I moaned from deep in my throat. Alex hesitated for the most agonizingly long split second of my life before doing the very thing that would send me over the edge…her fingers began to curl.

I tumbled over the brink and collapsed roughly onto the desk. An ocean of shudders shook my body into goo. Langdon, Branch and Alex's mother could barge in and I wouldn't move a muscle. Alex collapsed contentedly at my side. She rested her head on my stomach and let out a complacent sigh. After a few minutes I decided to test out my voice,

"So, next time how about something softer? My back is killing me." Alex looked up at me with an odd look in her eyes,

"Next time?" My heart sunk. I didn't want this to be a one-night stand,

"There is going to be a next time isn't there?" Alex's eyes softened and she started beaming,

"If you want there to be. We didn't exactly discuss it." I nodded my head fervently,

"I do." Smiling Alex rested her elbows on either side of my waist,

"Good, me too." I looked around the office,

"So next time bed?" She put her hand to her chest in mock offence,

"What no first date? What kind of girl do you think I am?" I laughed and set her a half-hearted glare,

"You know what I mean." Smiling she let out a sound that reminded me distinctly of Samantha from Bewitched,

"Weeeeeell, I thought since we had sex on my boss's desk, it is only fair to return the favour to yours." I groaned and my head flopped back down on the desk,

"Can you at least uncuff me now?" Alex smiled knowingly and stood up,

"I don't know. I am tempted to leave you here for Branch to find tomorrow morning." I laughed,

"Very funny." She smiled and winked at me as she headed to the door.

"Alex??

"…"

"Alex!"


End file.
